Nowhere Left to Run: What Should've Happened
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: Based on the boys'film in 2010, a rendition on what should've happened.
1. FOREWARD

**Nowhere Left to Run: What Should've Happened**

**Summary: What really happened between the four boys of McFly on their writing trip for Above the Noise; what the camera's didn't show the viewers.**

**Pairings: Mainly Pudd. Additions include Junes and Fludd and some mild Flones near the end.**

**This fanfiction is rated M for mature themes (Swearing, Scenes of violence, scenes of nudity, scenes of man on man sex, scenes of rape and so forth)**

**Disclaimers: This is a rendition of the film that McFly were in in 2010 that Kyle and I have made. We do not own the idea of the film, but the additions on were ours. We do not own McFly or any of them seperately (Well, maybe...) We hope you enjoy this tell tale, as well as our adopted baby penguins, Jeffery Leslie and Isabella Jane.**

**We hope you enjoy!**

**xo**


	2. Chapter One

It wasn't something that they weren't used too, having hundreds if not more faces watching them, about a dozen cameras all around them. They were used to this, they didn't mind at all.

"Please welcome, McFly, everybody!" The interviewer mused, which triggered off the audience in a loud roar of applause; claps and cheers of excitement.

The boys smiled sitting on the one sofa in a line as a snippet of one of their new songs played in the background. They smiled and waved to the audience back, happy to be back in the camera light.

"So boys, how have you been doing? Where have you been?" The interviewer asked, her short blonde hair cut nicely to frame her face, a full on grin with red lipstick on.

"We've been good, just recording and all that." Tom smiled, blonde hair sticking up, brown eyes smiling as well. "We're actually off to a secret hideout to finish the album and then we're done." smirking.

She laughed, "Oh a secret hideout, I see? What, are you lads spies now? What about you Dougie, the mysterious one of the bunch, are you the leader?"

Dougie shrugged, leaning back on the seat a bit. "Course not, though that could be a diversion, perhaps you'll never know." he winked, hearing the audience giggle and cheer. "We could all be a part of a secret organization, who knows!"

"Well now we'll definitely be wondering." she tilted her head, "It's nice to see that you guys are still as close as ever, truly best friends." looking at all four of them.

The brunette clasped his hands together, curly hair now cut shorter and styled upwards. However, the curls were still noticeable. "Well, if we weren't, I reckon we wouldn't be a band anymore." Danny explained, "If we weren't best mates, we wouldn't last long. No band ever does."

The other two nodded in agreement. Just the other two. Yes, Danny had had a point, they were all best friends, since the beginning of their career, but had they told eachother everything since then, more so, the recent.

Darkness fell over his eyes as he watched his other three friends explain the whole writing process and what they'd been doing for the past year or so. Although they were talking, smiling laughing, it wasn't exactly their voices he was listening two. If he could say, over a hundred pulses thumped in his ears; his head, out of all of them, three stood out the most. Out of the three of them, one stood out the strongest. His expression was straight, nor happy or sad; more like determined, concentrated. It wasn't normal seeing an actual pulse beating with the human eye, but who said he was human? Anymore, anyways...

"So, Harry," the interviewer began, "how do you think the album is progressing?"

His eyes didn't move from the three, piercing. How did they not notice? Suspect? It was good for him though, that they didn't know. "Good." he muttered, coming off as a bad mood. He wasn't in a bad mood. He was hungry. Watching as the other three sat, smiling at the audience. Oh how naive they were, how they didn't have a fucking clue. "Just... brilliant."

"Are you looking forward to spending those days alone with the guys? Away from the public?"

A smirk reached his lips, watching as the smaller blonde flipped his fringe a little out of his eyes. "Am I ever..." His hands slowly curling into fists beside him, how much he forced himself not to do anything, biting his lip slowly as the smell of blood wafted past his nose, repressing any noise. He'd have it, and once he had it, he wouldn't stop.

The interview was over before they knew it, grabbing there things before going outside to the cars that were waiting for them. Two of them. The manager got out of the car, smiling as they walked out.

"I'm sure the interview went well." He smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, apart from now the fans think we're spies or assassin's or some shit." Danny laughed, nudging Dougie in the rib who was standing beside him.

"Ow!" he frowned, rubbing over his side, "If there's anyone to blame, it's Fletcher over there. Tease." grumbling, but not actually mad.

"Guys, guys, enough." The manager piped up. "It's getting close to evening." checking his watch, about 2pm. "It'll take us about two hours to get to the house, so let's get a move on." speaking before getting back in the car, passengers seat.

They nodded before getting in the car, in their usual spots. Tom and Danny in front and Dougie and Harry in the back. As soon as they got their seatbelts on, they were off.

Sure enough, everyone was doing their own thing. Tom had his earphones in, probably listening to new demos that they'd worked on at home, mainly Danny's house. Danny had taken out his laptop along with his headphones, adding finishing touches to demo's that had to be recording when they got to their destination. Dougie had his earphones in as well, with his phone out, playing games and what not.

Harry on the other hand, had no earphones in, no phones. He was more interested at the sound of blood rushing through their veins, how he just wanted to raise his hand and graze it across a vein, drag his nose against the perfect skin. Especially Dougie, being the youngest, how his skin was smooth, blood pure. It made him shiver almost, closing his eyes at the delight, sunglasses over them so no one would see if they were to change colour.

"Harry?"

His eyes shot open, seeing a pair of grey-blue eyes looking back at him, an innocent smile.

"Are you okay?" Dougie asked quietly. "You look a bit ill. Is everything okay?" How innocent he was, indeed. The most naive out of all of them, this would be easy for Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied bluntly, leaning back in the seat a bit. "Nothing to worry about." flashing a smile before turning his head to look out the window. The moment he turned his head and heard the sound of Dougie's games sound effects coming from his earphones due to his volume being turned up full blast, Harry smirked. Slowly, he took another glance, biting his lip. He'd found his target.

The house was large, more of a victorian style towards it, which could only mean one thing. Old. It was red brick with vines going up the sides, all up to the windows, statues in the front. It looked like some mansion from the 1950's.

The door opened and Danny stepped out first, taking a look around his surroundings before jumping out. "This is amazing!" He breathed from excitement. It was all nature, the woods on the side of the house. Not a single form of urban cities anywhere. Where exactly were they?

Tom got out next, followed by Dougie, having the same reacting as Danny had, completely breathtaken by the beauty of it all.

"We'll get some stuff done for sure." Tom nodded, a grin forming across his face, the indent of his dimple appearing on his left cheek.

"That's not all." The manager grinned, clasping his hands together. "Come along, I'll show you inside." he gestured over, starting to walk.

Danny jumped a little from all the excitement, "This is gonna be so awesome... I call the biggest room!" he announced, running for the door.

Tom gasped, shaking his head. "Oh, I beg to differ! I need the most space." running after Danny who you could hear laugh from the distance; high pitched.

Dougie went to go follow before he noticed something was missing, or someone. He turned a bit, seeing Harry still in the car. "Mate?" he frowned, walking over slightly. "You comin' inside?" pursing his lips at the straight expression. Was he really okay?

Harry looked at him, nodding slightly. "Yeah, I'll be in, in a bit." His voice was short, blunt once again, turning his head a little as if he were looking for something.

"Oh..." the blonde whispered, biting his lip, rubbing his arm a little; awkward. "Well.. okay, I'll see you in a bit." he smiled anyways, hesitating before turning around and running into the house.

He watched as Dougie ran, letting a small groan escape his lips, how he was craving it already, some form of blood. He hadn't had any for 2 hours, looking over at the opening of the car, sunlight; pure sunlight. He hissed quietly, moving back a bit so the rays did not touch his skin; it would burn right through him. He'd wait and then have his glory. Harry smirked at the thought, eyes changing from blue to a caramel colour under his sunglasses.


End file.
